headcanon_islandfandomcom-20200213-history
Charlie Graham (MoonstoneTheGem)
Personality Charlie understandably can appear very creepy, as she rarely speaks to anyone, or gives quick answers. She's mainly aware that she is "different" and therefore she isolates herself. She's perfectly content with being by herself and drawing or making little dolls. History *Very odd bond with grandma. *Witnessed Satanic Ritual Abuse at ages 4 and 5. *She was almost abused herself, but the little humanity her grandma had prevented it, as she couldn't bear to see her granddaughter be tortured. *Experience still heavily traumatized her as her grandma stepped in at the last minute before anything horrific happened. *Was still made to participate in some rituals, but only "non-abusive" parts. *Specifically was made to drink blood. *She's messed up mentally from seeing other kids her age be tortured right in front of her. *A LOT of this her brain has blocked from her memory and she remembers very little, aside from people in robes, the taste of blood, and a general fear of adults. Relationships Peter Graham Charlie is particularly fond of her big brother and seems to be comfortable talking with him the most. At age 13, she began to feel for her brother in a...different way, and wasn't aware of the taboo-ness of the situation.(adding more later) ... Other Facts Favorite Stuff *FUCKING LOVES BIRDS. **It could probably be considered her current special interest. **Pigeons are a particular favorite. **As are owls. *Likes to draw, even though she's not good at it...(I mean, for her age...) *Making dolls out of junk she finds. **She'll sometimes go with her Mom to the art store ("Joals" lol) * Her treehouse and woodsy areas in general. *Really likes anything chocolate. Just make sure there's no nuts. *She really likes My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic **She's forced her brother to watch it with her. He ended up liking it. **Her favorite mane character is Pinkie Pie bc she can relate to her. **Her favorite villains are Chrysalis, the changelings, and Gilda. **She ships Raridash and Fluttercord. **and Sandellus. **....and Terrastream. Guess why. **Her ponysona is actually a Hippogriff, she draws Peter as one too. *She watches Sonic Boom. *Casual furry. **Her fursona is a Barn Owl. **She's drawn Peter as a wolf. *She actually likes Garfield comics. Hated Stuff *Equestria Girls sucked. *Toast is weird. (Unless you put Nutella on it) Powers/Abilities/Talents *Really good at making creepy dolls out of junk. *Has an eye for detail. *Kinda sneaky. Sense of Humor *Sorta deadpan. Hard to tell if she's even joking or not. *She knows swear words. Is waiting for the perfect moment to drop the F-bomb in front of her family. *Will tell incredibly dark anti-jokes to Peter. Physical Stuff *Doesn't really brush her hair. *She gets cold easily. *Severe nut allergy. **If she ingests any, her skin becomes red and itchy, and her throat begins to swell. Mental Stuff *Gets very anxious around people she doesn't know. *Very withdrawn from others. *Her clucking is mainly a stim to calm herself down, but sometimes it is Paimon influenced. *Her morality is slightly skewed and might think nothing of certain situations or taboos. (ex, she sees nothing wrong with cutting the head off a dead animal) *Has some self-esteem issues, possibly bc of her grandma. *She loves her family, even if she doesn't show it very well. NSFW *zzzz later *Massive period pain, so intense that her doctor allowed her to take birth control to try and lessen it. Around 18 or 19 it was discovered to be related to her infertility. **She opted for just having her uterus and ovaries removed altogether. Category:MoonstoneTheGem's Headcanons